Benang Merah
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Naruto pernah membaca Unmei no Akai Ito; Legenda Benang Merah Takdir di buku. Meski menurutnya terdengar menggelikan, diam-diam ia berharap kalau benang merah di jari kelingkingnya benar-benar terhubung dengan Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah dengan berharap kan?/"Lalu, kenapa kau berhenti percaya soal takdir itu?"/NaruSaku/Head-Canon sett/RnR?


**Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 ** _Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!_**

 **WARNING(S): Head-Canon setting, misstypos, etc**

 **Don't like don't read! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Benang Merah**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto ingat pernah membaca salah satu buku di perpustakaan saat masih di akademi dulu—yang tidak akan pernah dilakukannya kalau bukan karena tugas dari Iruka- _sensei_ untuk mencari buku bacaan di jam kosong. Buku itu menceritakan berbagai macam legenda, salah satunya adalah _Unmei no Akai Ito_ ; Legenda Benang Merah Takdir.

Konon, ada benang merah tak kasat mata di jari kelingking yang menghubungkan setiap orang dengan jodohnya. Benang tersebut bisa jadi sangat panjang karena dua orang yang benang merahnya saling terhubung berada di tempat yang sangat berjauhan. Meski tidak sedikit bila ternyata benang merah itu terhubung dengan orang yang ternyata berada tak jauh darinya.

Saat itu Naruto tertawa setelah selesai membacanya. Legenda itu terdengar menggelikan. Ia tak percaya begitu saja. Meski pada akhirnya diam-diam ia melirik seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda pendek yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Seandainya legenda itu benar, mungkinkah benang di jari kelingkingnya terhubung pada Sakura? Ah, rasanya tak mungkin. Sakura hanya tertarik pada saru orang di kelas yang sekaligus rival abadinya, Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan heran bila Sakura berharap benang merah di jari Sasuke lah yang terhubung padanya.

Naruto menutup buku itu sambil tertawa miris dan beranjak dari kursinya. Masih terlalu dini baginya untuk berpikir soal jodoh. Umurnya bahkan masih 12 tahun. Hal yang paling penting saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa menjadi kuat dan melampaui Sasuke—terlepas dari alasan agar Sakura merasa kagum padanya.

Tanpa sengaja Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke saat berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun mereka saling membuang muka dengan raut kesal, hal yang selalu dilakukannya apabila mereka bertemu.

"Naruto! Jangan coba-coba mengganggu Sasuke- _kun_ ya!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke telah menghilang entah kemana, sebagai gantinya ia melihat Sakura, Ino, dan satu pasukan penggemar Sasuke melempar tatapan kesal padanya. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Hal ini biasa terjadi bila ia menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka atau memulai pertengkaran dengan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tak ingin cari masalah dengan pangeran kalian. Bilang Iruka- _sensei_ aku pulang duluan," sahut Naruto acuh sebelum berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Sebelum berbalik pergi, lagi-lagi ia memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang masih menatap kesal padanya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum dalam hati. Perjalanan hidup mereka masih panjang, kalau benang merah takdir itu benar-benar ada, mereka pasti akan tetap saling terhubung apapun yang terjadi.

Iya 'kan, Sakura- _chan_?

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Menurut legenda, dewa mengaitkan benang merah di setiap jari para kekasih sejati agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Sekian tahun berlalu sejak Naruto membaca legenda itu dan ia semakin percaya bahwa cerita itu mungkin saja tidak terjadi padanya dan Sakura.

Kepergian Sasuke bisa jadi menjadi kesempatan Naruto untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang terdekat Sakura di dalam tim tujuh. Namun sorot mata _emerald_ itu tidak pernah berbohong setiap mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut. Saat hal itu terjadi, Naruto seketika ragu.

Hubungan keduanya jelas lebih baik jika dibandingkan saat mereka di akademi dulu. Janji seumur hidup Naruto pada Sakura membuat keduanya tidak pernah saling berjauhan. Naruto terus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat untuk memenuhi janjinya membawa pulang Sasuke. Sakura dengan kemampuan medisnya selalu memastikan Naruto sembuh dari semua lukanya. Mereka mempunyai satu tujuan yang sama, menjemput Sasuke dan menjadi satu tim yang utuh kembali.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Naruto dan Sakura mempunyai ikatan yang kuat meski tak jarang melihat keduanya bertengkar, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang memarahi Naruto sementara lelaki itu hanya melemparkan cengiran tak berdosanya. Orang di sekitar mereka meyakini ada sesuatu di antara keduanya, hubungan yang hanya Naruto dan Sakura sendiri pahami.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah perasaan kalut Naruto untuk mundur atau tetap maju untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Menjadi orang yang selalu berada di sisi _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu membuat Naruto paham akan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Termasuk perasaan perempuan itu pada Sasuke yang tak pernah berubah sejak mereka masih di akademi.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia akan tetap berada di sisi Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Masa bodoh dengan rasa sakit di dadanya saat melihat Sakura menangis karena Sasuke atau binar harapan di mata hijaunya saat ia meyakinkannya bahwa mereka pasti membawa Sasuke kembali.

Naruto mencintai Sakura. Sesederhana itu. Terlepas dari benang merah mereka akan terhubung atau tidak, Naruto yakin perasaannya akan tetap sama.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

"Pernah dengar legenda _Unmei no Akai Ito_?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang sedang dibacanya lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura tetap fokus pada jahitannya menunggu jawaban Naruto. Posisi Sakura yang bersandar pada kaki sofa sementara Naruto yang tiduran tepat di samping Sakura membuat ia harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah _kunoichi_ itu.

"Legenda Benang Merah Takdir?" tanya Naruto memastikan sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melirik Naruto sekilas. Ia terkikik pelan. "Wow. Seorang Naruto yang nyaris tidak pernah membuka buku kecuali terpaksa, tahu soal legenda cinta itu?"

"Hei!" sahut Naruto tak terima sambil tertawa dan bangkit duduk. "Aku pernah tak sengaja membacanya dulu karena tugas dari Iruka- _sensei_. Entah kenapa aku masih ingat cerita menggelikan itu."

"Kau pikir itu menggelikan?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Menurutmu?"

Sakura hanya tertawa ringan sambil tetap meneruskan jahitannya di salah satu jaket Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto membuat sobekan di baju atau jaketnya karena tingkahnya yang terlalu berlebihan atau murni ketidaksengajaan, dan setiap hal itu terjadi pula Naruto akan meminta padanya untuk dijahitkan.

Sakura sudah berulang kali mengingatkan bahwa ia tidak pandai menjahit namun lelaki itu tetap bersikeras dengan alasan, "Aku hanya percaya Sakura- _chan_ untuk menjahit bajuku _dattebayo_!"

Sebuah alasan konyol, namun entah kenapa, membuat Sakura senang karena Naruto lebih memilihnya dibandingkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas menaruh hati pada lelaki pirang itu dan lebih pandai dalam hal-hal feminin seperti ini.

"Kau percaya legenda itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menyelesaikan jahitannya dan menaruhnya ke samping sebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kalau aku bilang percaya, kau pasti tertawa."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Aku ingin tertawa. Tapi karena aku juga percaya, mungkin setelah ini kita bisa saling menertawakan satu sama lain?"

Dalam sedetik Sakura meninju bahu Naruto ringan sembari tertawa. Kali ini Naruto percaya bahwa tawa menular karena ia juga ikut tertawa.

Hari libur yang sama, cuaca yang cerah, angin yang bertiup masuk dari jendela, duduk berdua di ruang tengah apartemen Sakura ditambah melihat tawa pujaan hatinya membuat hari Naruto terasa sempurna. Masa bodoh dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya di atas meja _hokage_ yang harus ditemuinya lagi besok.

"Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kubilang aku _sempat_ percaya pada legenda itu." ucap Naruto setelah tawanya mereda. "Sekarang, aku bahkan ragu kemana benang merahku akan berujung."

Sakura juga berhenti tertawa. Ia mengulum bibirnya. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka akan sedikit serius setelah ini. "Apa kau pernah berpikir dimana ujung benang merahmu?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi sedikit menghadap Sakura. Tangannya terangkat dan meraih poni Sakura yang semakin memanjang, memainkannya sebentar sebelum menyelipkannya di belakang telinga perempuan itu.

Sakura tak pernah melepas matanya dari wajah Naruto. Sorot mata biru itu menatapnya lembut, yang entah kenapa sanggup membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Mungkin," balas Naruto pelan. Kali ini ujung jarinya menyentuh tulang pipi Sakura, menyentuhnya lembut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berhenti percaya soal takdir itu?" tanya Sakura lamat-lamat.

Naruto juga tidak tahu. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai yakin bahwa ujung benang merahnya memang tidak akan berakhir pada Sakura. Seumur hidupnya hanya ada satu perempuan yang selalu membuatnya berdebar, dan orang itu adalah Sakura. Ratusan pernyataan cinta dari perempuan lain tidak pernah menggoyahkan hatinya. Degup jantungnya hanya berdetak dengan lebih cepat saat bersama rekan setimnya itu.

Tapi Sakura tidak mencintainya, sejak lama perempuan itu telah menjatuhkan hatinya pada satu orang. Sialnya, orang itu adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Sasuke. Mungkin perasaan Naruto tidak akan sekalut ini jika orang yang dicintai Sakura bukan Sasuke. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke mungkin membalas perasaan Sakura. Tapi saat ini putra bungsu Uchiha itu telah kembali ke Konoha, dan satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya hanya Sakura.

Tapi legenda itu pernah berkata, benang itu tidak akan pernah terputus walaupun menjadi sekusut apapun. Sejauh apapun jaraknya mereka akan tetap terhubung. Meski bila saat ini orang yang menjadi takdirnya mencintai orang lain, pada akhirnya ia akan tetap datang padanya. Karena benang merah takdir itu yang menghubungkan mereka.

Ribuan kali Naruto berharap legenda itu benar-benar membuatnya ditakdirkan bersama Sakura.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sadar dan langsung menarik tangannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil tertawa kikuk. "Umm, aku…" suaranya terdengar aneh, Naruto berdeham sekali sebelum membuka suaranya lagi. "Aku lapar, Sakura- _chan_ , apa kau punya _ramen cup_?"

Sakura tahu Naruto sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia langsung menahan lengan Naruto saat ia mencoba berdiri. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto," ucap Sakura tegas.

Naruto urung berdiri. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskannya panjang. Pembicaraan ini tidak seharusnya berlanjut. Sakura hanya bertanya soal legenda itu, kenapa ia harus keceplosan soal dirinya yang tidak lagi memercayai soal benang merah takdir?

"Kenapa kau berhenti percaya soal benang merah takdir itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura lebih lembut.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto meraih salah satu gulungan benang berwarna merah di keranjang alat jahit, menariknya cukup panjang sebelum memotongnya dan meraih tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam saat Naruto membuat simpul pita di jari kelingkingnya dan mengikat ujung benang satunya ke kelingkingnya sendiri. Jadilah jari kelingking mereka terhubung satu sama lain oleh benang merah.

"Apa ini sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang terikat benang merah. "Aku… pernah berharap hal ini benar-benar terjadi padaku—pada kita."

Sakura masih tak menjawab, yang dilakukannya hanya menatap Naruto yang sepertinya masih berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah bosan mendengar ini tapi… aku yakin kautahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, Sakura- _chan_. Terlepas dari Sai yang dulu pernah memberitahumu atau kau memang tahu, tapi perasaan ini tidak berubah. Sampai detik ini."

Nada itu terdengar lembut di telinga Sakura. Kata-kata Naruto mungkin terdengar sedikit berlebihan, atau _gombal_ lebih tepatnya. Biasanya ia akan langsung memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat _manis_ yang sering diucapkan lelaki untuk merayunya, tapi mendengar Naruto yang mengucapkannya barusan… justru membuat dadanya berdesir aneh.

"Aku memang berharap takdir itu benar, meski pada awalnya kau menyukai Sasuke, mungkin saja hal itu berubah dan kau berbalik suka padaku 'kan?" Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaanku padamu—aku memang tidak berniat melakukannya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Naruto membalasnya dengan tertawa nyengir dan mengacak ringan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Nah, aku sudah jawab. Jadi kita lupakan saja pembicaraan ini dan kita pergi ke Ichiraku!" seru Naruto riang. Ia meraih tangan Sakura lagi dan berniat melepas simpul benangnya dari jari kelingking lentik itu. Gerakannya terhenti saat Sakura menahan tangannya yang hampir melepas simpulnya.

"Bagaimana… kalau kita biarkan saja takdir yang menentukan hubungan kita?"

Naruto mengerjap bingung. "Eh?"

Sakura masih menahan tangan Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap benang merah yang mengikat masing-masing jari kelingking mereka. Ia mendesah panjang sebelum menjawab, "Kita tidak tahu benang merah di jari kita berakhir pada siapa. Mungkin saja aku ditakdirkan bersama orang lain, begitu pula denganmu."

"…"

Senyum itu terlihat jelas di bibir Sakura, membuat Naruto mau tak mau merasakan hangat di kedua pipinya. "Atau mungkin, legenda benang merah takdir benar-benar terjadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada kita saat ini," ucapnya lembut, menyatukan tangan mereka yang sama-sama terikat benang merah.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia berdeham sekali, "Maksudmu… kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil tersenyum misterius. Perempuan itu tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang kesal karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pada hari itu, Naruto mendapat jawaban atas kekalutannya selama ini. Perasaannya mungkin saja bertepuk sebelah tangan selama bertahun-tahun, tapi hari ini ia mendapat harapan baru. Sakura tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi Naruto yakin kesempatan itu masih ada. Dan seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, Naruto tidak akan mundur.

Sama seperti yang dibilang Sakura sebelumnya.

Bagaimana kalau benang merah takdir saja yang menentukan akhir hubungan mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

Inspired by: _**#Noctober2017day11: Bonds**_ dan _**Unmei no Akai Ito; Legenda Benang Merah Takdir**_

Lama tidak berjumpa~! Tadinya berniat bikin fic ini pas tanggal 11 kemaren, sesuai sama noctober tapi apa daya ternyata tidak sempat ;;w;; udah lama gak nulis juga dan rasanya kemampuanku semakin menurun, gomen orz anggap saja buat pemanasan untuk fic-fic berikutnya, lagi kepingin bikin ficlet-ficlet soalnya. Doakan biar gak mager nulis lagi ya~ #der

Biasanya bikin fic juga buat gift diri sendiri pas ultah kemaren, dan lagi-lagi tidak sempaaat huhuhu ;w;)/ uda ada project fic buat ultah Naruto juga, ternyata legenda Jepang (yang sebenarnya berasal dari China) ini lebih bikin aku tertarik buat diotak-atik jadi fic ehehe OwO)a

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu ya!

Salam kangen,

xxx

Aika N.


End file.
